


Oh So Subtle!

by imdoingathingmom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoingathingmom/pseuds/imdoingathingmom
Summary: Loki has a crush on the reader but of course, with her being a Midguardian and all, he hardly lets it show. The only one who knows about his crush is Thor. Loki wants to admit his feelings but he doesn’t know how. He decides to drop some “subtle hints.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> Loki: I’ve been dropping subtle hints that I like them.
> 
> Loki: *walks up to you*
> 
> You: Hi, Loki!
> 
> Loki: *ignores you*
> 
> Loki: That went pretty good
> 
> Prompt Credit
> 
> @annatheuseless on Tumblr

You were in the common room with Peter when Loki came in. After training he had taken a shower and changed into something comfortable. Apparently you had the same idea as you were sitting on the couch in a pair of black tracker shorts and green tank top. Your hair was damp, dripping onto your skin every so often, but you didn’t look like you cared as you were too distracted by the game in front of you. You were playing some sort of survival game, something with zombies it seemed, not that Loki really cared. Loki stood behind the couch and watched as your brow furrowed in frustration and your fingers tapped against the buttons of the game console controller. “Peter, come save me! I’m dying over here!”

“Hold on, I’m having a hard time over here.” On Peter’s side of the screen his character was wildly thrashing about, pushing the infected away from him, while your character was laying on the ground on her side. You were equipped with some pistols, trying to kill the horde of zombies that surrounded your character, all of them ripping into her and tearing away flesh.

Loki soon grew tired of watching, even if his favorite person in the building was playing, and turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to walk out the room you spoke up causing him to stop. “Hey Loki, would you like to play?” You held up your controller and looked at him with what he assumed was a hopeful glint in your eyes. He looked over his shoulder, quickly thinking over his answer, and gave you a small smirk.

“No thank you, it is beneath me after all,” and with that he left. Your shoulders slumped over as you let out a sigh and tossed your controller next to you. Your character, Zoey, was dead anyways and now you didn’t feel like continuing. Peter paused the game and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay y/n, he’s mean anyways. He probably just would’ve ended up using your character as bait as he slithered his way to the safe-house without you.” Peter cracked a goofy smile as he squeezed your shoulder a bit.

“Yeah, I guess but it would have been progress. I don’t understand why he hates me.”

“I don’t see why you keep trying. You can’t be friends with everyone y/n.” Peter was right, you knew he was, but you still wanted to try. You were literally friends with everyone in the compound except Loki. You don’t know why he hated you but you tried anyways. Despite all the silent treatment and tricks he’s pulled on you. It was just in your nature.

Maybe I should stop trying, you thought to yourself.

The next day was a free day so there wasn’t any training. That morning you got up and made your way to the kitchen. It seemed like you were the first one awake so you fixed up a quick breakfast for everyone. When you were done cooking you laid out the table with a whole spread of food: pancakes, sausage, oatmeal, fruit, eggs, and toast. If anyone didn’t like your cooking then they could fend for themselves.

Your fellow Avengers started pouring into the room as you sat at the dinning room table with your plate. Not many words were exchanged. Of course they thanked you for the food and quietly talked amongst themselves but you didn’t participate in the morning chatter. You didn’t like human communication much in the early hours so you stayed quiet except the occasional grunt here and there.

When Loki came in you got a little hopeful again. However, you still didn’t talk you just watched. “Who cooked?” He asked glancing at the table and everyone around it except you.

“Lady y/n is responsible for the meal brother. Would you like to join us?”

Loki gave Thor a hard stare, “No I don’t think that’s necessary.” After that he turned and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before briskly leaving the room. Your gut clenched and you looked down at your plate suddenly not interested in eating anymore. Why did he hate you so much? He didn’t even seem hate to Tony as much as he seemed to despise you and Tony was an asshole to Loki! You sighed, a little louder than necessary, and picked up your plate as you stood up from the table. After chucking your food in the garbage and disposing your plate in the sink you left to go sulk in your room.

You didn’t go unnoticed as everyone had heard you sigh. Thor’s brow furrowed and after he finished his breakfast he began to make his way down the halls to his brother’s bedchamber. When Thor got to his destination he pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock. Loki was on his bed, leaned against the headboard, with his legs crossed at the ankles and a book in one hand. In the other he took a small sip of his water bottle as his eyes slowly slid away from his book. Setting his book down, after folding the corner of the page he was on and twisting the cap back onto his bottle, Loki softly cleared his throat. “What is it that you want brother?”

“I believe you know why I’m here Loki.” Thor walks himself further into the room and shuts the door behind him.

“I don’t believe I do. Now get on with it so I can be rid of your company.”

“Why are you treating Lady y/n with such low regard?’

"Oh so you’ve noticed?” Loki smirks a bit and stands up from the bed, slowly stretching out his limbs.

“I’m pretty sure the whole tower has noticed brother. Even Lady y/n herself and it seems to have a put damper on her spirits.” Thor crossed his arms across his chest and pinned Loki with a hardened stare.

“Thor you’re mistaken. Lady y/n is fine. I’m just dropping subtle hints that I like her. I’m sure it’s working soon she’ll be mine.” Loki runs a hand through his dark locks and smiles with pride before glancing at his brother with disdain. “Now get out. I wish to be alone.”

“Wait a moment Loki! That act out there was you showing your affection?” Loki just narrows his eyes and nods in response. “Brother you are an idiot. That is not how you woo a lady, especially one such as Lady y/n. All you are doing is making her upset.” Thor uncrosses his arms and shakes his head as he turns on his heels and leaves the room.

When the door closes behind him Loki hears the muffled laughter of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> “Wait a moment Loki! That act out there was you showing your affection?” Loki just narrows his eyes and nods in response. “Brother you are an idiot. That is not how you woo a lady, especially one such as Lady y/n. All you are doing is making her upset.” Thor uncrosses his arms and shakes his head as he turns on his heels and leaves the room.
> 
> When the door closes behind him Loki hears the muffled laughter of his brother.

The sun was setting by the time you finally emerged from your room. Your hair was done in a simple fishtail braid, you face was freshly washed, and you had changed into your comfiest pajamas. Not only did you take care of your hygiene during your time of solitude but you also came to the conclusion that Loki was an absolute asshole. A few minutes ago you came to your senses while you scrubbed and squeezed your face with soap and decided the best thing for you to do was take Peter’s advice. As of tonight y/n y/l/n would stop trying to catch Loki’s attention! He was obviously not worth your time or energy and with your new found confidence you raise your chin up a bit and strut into the kitchen. You were starving and just as you were starting to make yourself something to eat the devil himself walked in.

Staying silent, you keep your gaze on your actions, spreading a generous amount of mayo onto your bread. Loki sits at the kitchen island and watches you. You didn’t have to look up to know you could feel his gaze burning into your skin. It irritated you beyond belief but you were also confused, this was probably the longest time you’ve spent in a room with him alone. The air was awkward and thick with tension. It was starting to make you nervous, you confidence slowly seeping through your pores, hands beginng to shake. You hated this but you refused to be the first one to speak. That is if you even spoke at all.

You were cutting your sandwich in half when he finally decided to speak, “Hello.” You take a bite of your sandwich and glance up at Loki, as a brow raises in question.

“Wow, he finally talks.” You return your dinner back to its plate and place your palms face down on the counter, on either side of your body, elbows slightly bent. You level him with a hard stare. “Loki, the God of Mischief has decided to grace me with his presence? To what do I owe the pleasure?” A grimace flashes across his face before Loki gathers his composure again and you roll your eyes at the action.

Loki clears his throat all the while maintaining eye contact with you. “I guess I deserved that but-”

You grab your plate and turn on your heel, looking over your shoulder you say, “you think?” Thor was listening to the exchange the whole time where he stood beside the kitchen doorway, his back pressed against the wall, stomach tucked in, and he was breathing quietly while he was out of sight. He noticed Loki going into the room after you and wanted to make sure his brother would right his wrongs. He was of course disappointed in the turn the conversation went but he couldn’t blame you. As soon as he heard you walking away he ran around the corner, put on a poker face, and calmly started walking, as to pretend he was already on his way to the kitchen. You caught his eye and smiled at him before leaving.

Thor walks into the kitchen after you leave and sits next to Loki, “that went horribly.”

Loki glared at his brother, “ Of course you would listen,” and scoffed.

“Would you like my advice Loki?”

He stands up and runs his palms down his thighs, smoothing his pants out, “ Not rea-”

“My advice brother-” Thor looks over at the God of Mischief with a smirk “- would be to give her time and then-” he stands up and places a hand on Loki’s shoulder “-when the time is right woo her like a Midgardian would. Show her you care for her by acting as her equal.” The God of Thunder affectionately pats his brother’s shoulder and leaves.

Loki went back to his room shortly after and as he laid in bed he realized his brother was right, not that he’d ever admit that to him. He knew how you Midgardians felt, he saw their faces everytime he said something ill spirited, he even found joy in their reactions sometimes. But he didn’t like how you looked at him. Your stare had him frozen and not in the way he’d imagined. But could he really treat you as his equal? And even if he could how the hell could he woo you? What did Midgardians even like? Loki huffs out a breath of frustration and pulls the blanket up around him. He’d figure it out tomorrow.

Pink and orange hues burst through Loki’s window as the sunrise cast the room in an ethereal glow, dust floating through the air. Loki slips out of bed and leaves his room. It was early, way too early for most members of the team, but he knew someone was awake. The compound was full of restless souls. He searches high and low but doesn’t find the one he’s looking for. Everyone else starts getting up by the time he gives up and goes to the living room. Steve, Sam, and Bucky just got back from their morning run, the three of them talking in the kitchen. Sat on the couch is Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Wanda. Loki sits in an armchair and opens the book he’s been carrying. He listens in on the conversation, waiting for the right time to change the subject, occasionally looking up. Finally there’s a pause and he takes the opportunity, “does anyone know where I could find the spiderling?” Loki softly closes his book and looks up at them.

Tony perks up at that, eyes slightly squinting, “What do you want with Peter?”

Loki straightens up in his chair and looks away. “I have questions and I haven’t seen him this morning. Can someone direct me to his room?” Natasha cracks a small smile and Tony runs a hand down his beard.

“Peter doesn’t live here, Reindeer Games.”

Loki grows a bit uncomfortable and shifts in his chair, crossing a leg over the other, his shin atop his knee. “Oh he spends so much time here y/n I assumed he stayed here.” Loki eruptably stands up and leaves the room.

It’s a little after lunch when there’s a knock at his door. Loki gets up from bed with a grunt, his clothes disheavled and hair a mess. He had tried to figure out things Midgardians like and had no luck. He was finding out that Midgardians were much more complex than he once thought. He became irritated and must had fallen into a restless sleep. Loki straightens out his shirt the best he can and opens the door. There stands Peter Parker, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes glued to the floor. He startles a bit when he finally noticed Loki standing there.

“H-hi Loki, um Tony said you were looking for me?” His question ends in a squeak and he clears his throat before standing straight, trying to raidiate confidence.

“I was,” Loki runs a hand through his hair and opens the door, “please come in, spiderling.”

Peter is taken aback, his facade falling a bit. “Your not gonna kill me are you?”

“Now why woul-”

“I know what I said wasn’t the nicest thing b-but you stabbed your brother! You are the God of Mischief after all so I-I don’t doubt that-”

Loki rubs his temples and sharply intakes a breath, he certainly wasn’t expecting an adolescent boy to be the first person he had to interact with when he woke up and he forgot how annoying they could be, “Peter!” In this moment Loki was glad he didn’t have kids. Peter’s eyes became the size of saucers and he choked on his breath as he stilled like a deer in lights. “I have not an idea what you are talking about. I had no intentions of scolding you. I simply have questions about y/n. Now-” Loki gestures to his room as his words dawn on Peter.

Peter eyes Loki for a minute before a smile stretches across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Loki rubs his temples and huffs  
> out a breath, he certainly wasn’t expecting an adolescent boy to be the first person he had to interact with when he woke up, “Peter!” In this moment Loki was glad he didn’t have kids. Peter’s eyes became the size of saucers and he choked on his breath. “I have not an idea what you are talking about. I had no intentions of scolding you. I simply have questions about y/n. Now-” Loki gestures to his room as his words dawn on Peter. 
> 
> Peter eyes Loki for a minute before a smile stretches across his face.

Feet apart, knees bent, hands up. Breath shallow, chest heaving. The chains holding up the punching bag rattled with each hit as thuds echoed around the room. A swift kick to the side and a hard jab to the front. Rattle, rattle, thud. Y/n continued like this for awhile, sweat streaming down her neck and brow, stray curls springing from her messy bun. Her blows were quick and calculated and the adrenaline buzzed throughout her limbs. Peter watched for a bit, she was upset and he knew why. Peter cleared his throat loudly and you stop punching the bag, grabbing hold of it to still it. 

You straighten up and walk over to the nearby bench as you shoot a glance over your shoulder, “are you finally talking to me again?” You grab your towel and dab your damp skin as Peter walks over to you. 

“I was never not talking to you.” He sits next to you on the bench and looks over at you with a small smile. 

You throw your towel around your neck and pick up your water bottle, unscrewing the cap, taking a long drink. “You could’ve fooled me, Pete. We haven’t talked in like two weeks, not even a text, and every time I asked about you I was told you were with Loki.” You raise your eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Y/n-” 

Your throat grew dry and you took another swig of water, “look you don’t have to explain anything. You’re allowed to have other friends. I’m just surprised you’re suddenly rubbing elbows with someone you used to talk shit about.”

Peter internally groaned, “y/n-”

“But it’s kinda hard not to be upset-” you let out a huff of breath as you nervously fidget with your water, ripping the wrapper around the bottle “-when it seems like you traded my friendship for his.” You drew a shaky breath into your lungs and looked at Peter with glossy eyes.

This was ridiculous and you knew it. You weren’t a teen anymore, you shouldn’t be crying over something like this, but Peter was your closest friend as silly as it seemed. Sure you were a few years older than him, but you were sorta immature for your age, so naturally you guys clicked when you joined the team. He’s the only one who truly got you. For weeks he’s been spending time with Loki, huddled up in corners, whispering and laughing. You missed his companionship and were absolutely confused about how they even ended up talking in the first place!

 

“Y/n, I would never throw away your friendship like that,” He threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into an awkward half hug. “You’re my best friend and I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” You let out a breath you hadn’t even realized you’d been holding and hugged him back as you smiled. 

“Thanks,” you pulled back and dabbed your eyes with the back of your hand, “I needed that.” Peter smiles wide and stands up, holding his hand out to you. 

“Come on,” Peter pulls you up and covers your eyes with his hands. 

“What are you doing?” You start to pull his hands away.

“Do you trust me, y/n?” 

“Of course I do.” That’s all the he needs to hear. Peter covers your eyes again and starts leading you through the compound. He stops and presses a button, there’s a ding and then he pulls you into the elevator, and after a couple of minutes it dings again and he’s pulling you out. You guys walk for a couple of minutes and Peter abruptly stops, pulling his hands away from your face. You blink a couple of times and notice that your standing in front of the door that leads to the roof. Confused you turn and look at Peter with a raised eyebrow. He just watches you, his small smile widening by the minutes. “Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing here?” 

“Just go outside.”

“But why?” You place a hand on your hip and watch him with narrowed eyes.

“Y/n-” Peter scratches the back of his neck “-can you just go?” Your eyes stay trained on his before you let out a breath and turn around, grabbing the door handle. 

“Fine, but if you lock me out here I’m kicking your ass,” you threaten him over your shoulder and turn the knob. 

For a minute your blinded by the sunlight when you step outside. You blink a bit before your eyes adjust and there on the roof is the last person you expected to see. The God of Mischief himself, Loki. He’s dressed comfortably; wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, a long sleeved navy shirt, and what appear to be a pair of black house slippers. You never knew he could pull of the casual look so well. But what you really notice is the fact that he’s standing next to an outdoor swing seat and a projector. The outdoor swing is made of black metal, with a cream color shade on top that matches the cushioned seats. On the seats are a bunch of your favorite snacks. You draw your attention back to Loki and frown as it all clicks into place, the gears in your head turning in overdrive. You cross your arms and for the first time in weeks you speak to him. “I’m going to kill Peter, right after I kill you.”

image

 

“Let’s not do anything drastic dear,” Loki’s mouth quirks up into a smile, but you notice it fails to reach his eyes, where a tornado of emotions swirl. 

“Don’t call me that,” you take a few steps, stopping once you’re an arms length away from him and ask, “what do you want? What is this?” 

Loki swallows a bit audibly and brings his arms from behind his back. In his hands is a bouquet of your favorite flowers, tied together with a neat ribbon. You’re still staring at them when he begins to speak, “I know I’ve been…quite rude lately but-” he clears his throat “-I was only trying to gain your affection. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Loki trails off when you look up at him and he clears his throat again before looking away. “I deeply apologize and would love if you would join me for a movie.” You peer at him, analyzing his face, as a wave of emotions crashes against you. Anger, longing, and happiness. You do the first thing you can think of and that’s punching. You punch Loki on his arm hard. 

“I can’t believe that’s what all of this was about!” You anger starts to subside and you smile up at him. “You’re such a dumb ass Loki!” He looks down at you with a startled expression, while you pull the bouquet of flowers out of his hands and deeply inhale their scent. It’s not until your walk over to the swing, pushing the variety of snacks over, and sit down that he moves again. 

“I’m assuming that was a yes?”

“You’re not completely off the hook but yes Loki, now sit.” You pat the seat next to you and smile. Loki smiles and this time it reaches his eyes as all the uncertainty that was lingering in his mind evaporates. He sets up the movie, which is conveniently one of your favorites, and sits down next you. Maybe you won’t kill Peter, you think to yourself as you open up some cookies and snuggle up against Loki. 

Bonus: Thor and Peter quietly chuckle as they watch you punch Loki in the arm. When you sit on the swing Thor pushes Peter to the side and closes the door. “Hey! What’d you do that for?” Peter looks up at Thor with his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Thor chuckles at the sight and slings his thick arm around Peter’s shoulders , “for privacy young one.” 

“You sure didn’t care about privacy when I texted you to let you know what was happening,” Peter mumbles quietly as the God of Thunder leads him away from the roof. 

“How about you show me how to play that zombie game instead of sulking?” 

Peter beams and quickens his step, “I’d love to.”


End file.
